Change For A Truce
by Kriste-chan
Summary: Sakura finally had enough of their glaring jousts.


**Change for a Truce**  
By: Kriste-chan

**Disclaimer: **Never owned anything by Clamp.

I would like to BLAME Lau-kun (sis! I love you!) for actually thinking this was funny (Me too... my apologies). She egged me into this even if she KNEW we had ana-physio in our study load... XD Have pity on me, for God's sake! For the love of God! Get a grip, girl!

Reviews are highly appreciated.

* * *

"YOU!" chorused Touya and Syaoran, skewering each other with a pointy homicidal glare.

Needless to say, they had been like that for the past thirty minutes or so, not counting over the years since Syaoran came and went from, then came back again to Japan. Obviously, those years didn't change anything between those two impossible block-headed males that seemed to be putting up their glaring bouts with a forever-endless nonsense drabbles of You (with several exclamation points and glares), Gaki (passionately uttered by Touya with glares), and more non-verbal renditions of I'll Kill You Coz I Want To Kill You. And a whole bunch of glaring moments again...

Which, Sakura was apt to witness every time she tried to form a truce between the two X-Y chromosome beings whom she loved so much; and were STILL glaring relentlessly at each other for the dreaded millionth time already...

"Why CAN'T the two of you get along?" Sakura managed to pull out a hopeless, pleading look.

"It's HIS fault!" chorused Touya and Syaoran. Then glared at each other with more passion.

And that. Was. It.

Sakura HAD enough of those two and it was time to make necessary courses of action.

Sighing to herself, she pulled out her star-key, held it up front with her incantations then said, "RELEASE!" she grabbed then twirled her baton around, "If this is what it takes..." she said. The two stared at her. "Until they form a truce..." she hesitated, "A REAL truce... Keep their hearts trapped in the other's body!"

"Change! Maze!"

Touya's and Syaoran's eyes bugged out.

"We'll be waiting at the café..." and with that said, the maze card sprouted high up on the ground.

* * *

"It looks like Sakura-san's having so much fun today..." Uttered a cheerful-than-usual Eriol as he brought the teacup onto his lips.

Tomoyo eyed him suspiciously, "What do you mean 'Sakura-chan's having so much fun today'?"

Eriol flashed her a grin that would make the Cheshire cat proud. "Didn't she tell you, Daidouji-san?"

"She told me she would join us after she's through with Li-kun and Touya-niichan." Tomoyo bet the grin on Eriol's face could've gone wider if possible. And it only made her suspicious stare yell something about strangling the obnoxious FREAK in front of her if HE doesn't tell her what he KNOWS. "And by any chance... did you MENTION something about using the Change Card to Sakura-chan?" the Maze Card idea undoubtedly came from Sakura since she could remember her best friend shrieking something about Syaoran-kun and Onii-chan ripping each other's head out with endless glares and she wouldn't care anymore if they got STUCK in the maze card until they form a truce but she was still worried because they might MASSACRE each other. But then, Tomoyo didn't know where she got the idea of using the change card. Well, not until now at least.

Eriol's grin stretched a good three inches. Tomoyo was thankful she had some kind of courtesy training else she would've lurched herself forward to strangle him in a good hundred or more ways she could think off. "So it was YOU who gave her that idea."

He stuck out his lower lip, "Me?" he uttered, contriving a look of disbelief and shock, "To think of such things! How mean of you, Daidouji-san!"

"I only am with you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

And it was only then did Sakura bounced in the café. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting!"

"We weren't here that long, Sakura-san." Said Eriol, flashing her a cheerful-than-usual-_usual_ smile. Tomoyo EYED him even more, looking as if she was expecting Eriol to oink around with unfathomable idiotic cheer. "So, how well did it go?"

"It was kind of funny." Sakura giggled. "It reminded me of the time when Kero-chan and Syaoran-kun switched places..."

Eriol smiled; proud at how well her heiress had been adapting some of his ingenious ideas to good use (Spinel thought it was rubbish and was apt to make anybody, even a saint, commit gory murder; and Kero HAD to agree though Eriol, in a roll of defense for his self, said that it was what made things all the more fun).

Tomoyo tucked an after thought of squeezing juices of information out of Eriol's tongue, even if she had to do it with an old pair of pliers. Soon. Then, she smiled at Sakura. "Will they be alright, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled cheerfully at her best friend, "Oh, I'm pretty sure they won't kill each other..." Her smile gradually morphed into the baring of a set of sharp teeth — quite un-Sakura to say the least, but what do you expect from someone who had been influenced by an ex-most-powerful sorcerer in the whole world who (said Kero) had mental impairments? "And besides, even if they DID beat up each other, they still wouldn't get out of the labyrinth and the Change Card's effects wouldn't wear off until they form a truce or if they're really that persistent... maybe tomorrow." And it seemed to be genetically imprinted too, even though Fujitaka-sensei wasn't the one who inherited Clow's puckish side.

* * *

Touya in Syaoran's body pointed daggers-in-a-glare at Syaoran in Touya's body.

Syaoran in Touya's body pointed daggers-in-a-glare at Touya in Syaoran's body.

Well, all right, to make things simpler, not so Touya glared at not so Syaoran. And not so Syaoran glared at not so Touya.

That occupied them for a full three minutes. Then glared some more before heaving a sigh at the same time.

"Look," said not so Touya, who was really Syaoran, "We won't get anywhere if we continue this."

Not so Syaoran, who was really Touya, huffed at him, "Finally realized, did you?"

Not so Touya fought the urge to beat his own body to a bloody pulp, "YOU were the one who kept on picking on me!"

Not so Syaoran glared at him once more, ready to throw in a punch or ten at the obnoxious BRAT, breathing through HIS. Nose. "YOU were the one who kept on yapping!"

"So now it's MY. FAULT?"

"Glad to know we understand each other!"

It took them a huge amount of effort to heroically stop themselves from squeezing the life out of their respective bodies. Then, after gathering a healthy amount of oxygen, not so Syaoran looked around the labyrinth and shook his head. "Well, we may as well find our way around this maze..." he sighed, "And I guess... you're right..."

Not so Touya glanced at him, "Yeah..." he followed.

A vein swelled on not so Syaoran's head. "Don't push your luck, gaki."

Not so Touya turned an equally annoyed look at him, "I didn't MEAN it THAT way."

"Really..." he uttered sarcastically, half glaring at not so Touya; and he couldn't say it didn't feel weird, glaring at his self inside somebody else's body.

Not so Touya sighed resignedly, "Maybe I should take Daidouji's words on this one."

Not so Syaoran quirked an interrogating eyebrow.

"She told me we were acting like a pair of immature thick-headed brats who should bang their own heads on something hard 'til they break."

Not so Syaoran eyed him suspiciously. "Didn't sound like Tomoyo at all..."

Not so Touya balled his eyes around, "Well, of course she told me in a less... blunt... way!" he added. "Daidouji always had her ways when she wanted something especially if it involved Sakura."

Not so Syaoran glanced warily at him, considering the thought in all due seriousness. "Point taken." Then a thought suddenly struck him, "Hey Li."

"What?"

"I was wondering," said not so Syaoran, "don't you think it's kind of odd for my sister to think of something like this all by herself?"

Not so Touya considered this for a while, "Well, Sakura also HAD her own way of knowing things." He considered the thought again. Then switched glances with not so Syaoran.

"She didn't..." they chorused.

A pause followed as their words were processed.

"It can't be Sakura..." said not so Syaoran. "And Tomoyo—"

"Daidouji wouldn't talk her into It." finished not so Touya, "Heck, she wouldn't even EGG Sakura into it, which leaves..."

Silence was observed.

It extended.

And with one voice, one thought and one Death Glare™ aimed at thin air where the head of a certain notorious FREAK was imaginarily floating around, oozing cheerfulness in all fours with an evil, EVIL streak, "THAT BASTARD!" they chorused with a murderous passion.

* * *

"Onii-chan! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura flashed them a happy smile. "I'm glad you're back!"

Touya and Syaoran, back in their own beloved bodies now, warily stared at Sakura then at a jovially smiling Tomoyo — they didn't know if it should be called that since she was basically flaunting a heavy set of glimmering white teeth. Touya and Syaoran expected it to snap repeatedly as if to bite something out of its proper place, e.g. their heads.

"Glad you could join us..." said Eriol oozing something EVIL, with deep emphasis, from his cheerful-than-usual aura.

Touya and Syaoran forked his obnoxious smiling face with a single lethal glance.

"I'm sure the two of you talked a lot in the labyrinth as Sakura-san narrated." Eriol was barely suppressing his sniggering.

Touya and Syaoran mentally murdered him, switched glances then walked easily to corner Eriol on both sides.

"What?" said Eriol, putting on a blank look to proclaim innocence.

Touya and Syaoran grabbed him by the arm, pulled him out of his chair and dragged him towards the pavement to go someplace else.

"Onii-chan! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called after them, "Where are you taking Eriol-kun?" her tone revealed mild curiosity and nothing more than that.

"I already had his grave stone carved so we won't take long." Said Touya, dryly. Then Tomoyo heard him saying something similar to How His Ideas Would Someday Bring Him Six Feet Under and in any case he didn't know when was that, it was right now.

"Well hurry up!" followed Sakura, waving them off with a cheerful smile.

Eriol was saying something the girls couldn't hear. Touya and Syaoran shut him up by shoving his tie in his mouth.

"And just so you would remember," said Syaoran, "Let us give you a brief demonstration of what's going to happen if ever you tried polluting Sakura's mind again with your IDEAS, Hiiragizawa." They disappeared out in a corner, bearing a dangerous pique and murderous intent from all the things they had to endure for the past years; especially the one that involved shopping expeditions with accidents on stepping inside a lingerie boutique rather than the jewelry store right beside it.

Tomoyo happily smiled. "Hiiragizawa-kun's plan worked..."

"How did you know it was him, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura.

"Because," said Tomoyo, mixing up words in her brain to explain it all to Sakura. "He knew I was going to squeeze it out of his tongue with a pair of worn-out, rusty pliers if he didn't tell."

Sakura sweat dropped, "H-Hoeeeeee..."

* * *

**A/N: **If you want another installment, add a review and give me ideas. I really have no time to think of what happens next (as ana-physio—short for anatomy and physiology—is currently eating all my brain cells out) but if you give me ideas, I'll think of it and give you credit. The left part of my brain is working full time and the right... well... I think it's hibernating.

After seeing the episode of the Change Card, I KNEW I HAD to do this FIC. Ehehehe... XD And blame Lau-kun once more about the Maze card gig. She told me what happened three months back in Autumn Reflection (Read on guys! Quite enjoyable!) But then, I decided to add Eriol-kun on this one coz it's fun... XD XD XD


End file.
